metalgearfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Solid Snake
USA |Mitgliedschaft = FOXHOUND,Philanthropy |Augenfarbe = Grün |Haarfarbe = Braun |Spiele = Metal Gear, Metal Gear 2, Metal Gear Solid, Metal Gear Solid 2, Metal Gear Solid 3, Metal Gear Solid 4 |Erstes Spiel = Metal Gear |creator = Hideo Kojima |voiceactor = David Hayter |japanactor = Akio Ōtsuka |geractor = }}Solid Snake (* 1972), auch bekannt als David oder Iroquois Pliskin, ist ein legendärer Söldner mit außergewöhnlich guten kämpferischen Fähigkeiten. Er ist einer von zwei Klonen, die aus der DNA von Big Boss zu Beginn der 1970er beim Les Enfants Terribles-Projekt hergestellt wurden. Doch neben Liquid Snake gibt es noch einen anderen Klon. Als Big Boss von diesem Projekt erfuhr, stellte er einen 100%igen Klon von sich her, Solidus Snake. Familie Solid Snake ist der genetische Sohn von Big Boss und wurde von Eva, auch unter dem Decknamen „Big Mama“ (Große Mutter) ausgetragen. Lange Zeit war er sich allerdings völlig unklar über seine eigentliche Familie. Big Boss war lediglich sein Mentor. Als dieser im Sterben lag, erzählte er ihm jedoch erstmals davon, dass dieser eigentlich sein Vater ist. Da auch Liquid Snake und Solidus Snake die genetischen Söhne von Big Boss sind, sind sie auch die Brüder von Solid Snake. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Erzogen wurde er laut eigener Aussage von vielen verschiedenen Leuten. In den frühen 1990ern drang Solid an der Seite der Green Berets während des Golfkrieges in den westlichen Irak ein. Der Outer Heaven Zwischenfall 1995 wurde Solid nach Outer Heaven geschickt, einer Söldnerfestung die Ende der 1980er von „einem legendären Soldaten“ (Big Boss) gegründet worden war. Seine Aufgabe bestand darin, unbemerkt in die Basis einzudringen, Gray Fox zu befreien (welcher bereits vorher sein Glück versucht hatte und dann in Gefangenschaft geriet), Metal Gear TX-55 zu zerstören und den Befehlshaber der Basis zur Strecke zu bringen. Im Laufe der Mission erfuhr er, dass Big Boss hinter Outer Heaven steckt. Er tötete ihn und zerstörte Metal Gear TX-55, noch bevor dieser einsatzfähig gewesen war. Shadow Moses Zwischenfall 2005 wurde er auf die Insel Shadow Moses, welche bei Alaska liegt, entsandt. Die Insel wurde vom U.S. Heer (U.S. Army) dazu benutzt, einen neuen Metal Gear, den Metal Gear REX, zu entwickeln. Kurz vor dem ersten Testlauf wurde die Insel von der FOXHOUND-Einheit und ihren Genom-Soldaten besetzt. Später auf der Mission erfuhr er, dass sein Rivale dieses Mal sein genetischer Zwillingsbruder, Liquid Snake, war. Schließlich stand er dem Metal Gear REX gegenüber, der von Liquid Snake gesteuert wurde. Ihm gelang es, den Metal Gear zu zerstören und von der Insel zu fliehen. Revolver Ocelot konnte allerdings an die Testdaten und Konstruktionspläne von Metal Gear REX kommen und verkaufte diese auf dem Schwarzmarkt, so dass sich beinahe jeder Staat auf der Welt billig einen Metal Gear bauen konnte und somit zu einer Bedrohung werden konnte. Nach dem Zwischenfall auf Shadow Moses Island gründete er zusammen mit einem Mechaniker, den er auf Shadow Moses kennenlernte, Hal Emmerich, die Anti-Metal Gear-Einheit „Philanthropy“. Sie setzten sich zum Ziel, alle Metal Gears zu zerstören. Tanker Zwischenfall 2007 führten Solid und Hal Emmerich gemeinsam eine Operation auf dem Tanker „Discovery“ durch, bei dem sie herausfinden wollten, ob die U.S. Marine (U.S. Marines) einen neuen Metal Gear gebaut haben. Sie wollten daraufhin Bilder von diesem machen und die Sache an die Öffentlichkeit bringen, um die Marines durch den öffentlichen Druck dazu zu bringen, dass Projekt aufzugeben. Doch bereits kurz nachdem eintreffen Solids auf dem Schiff trafen russische Soldaten, die der privaten Militärorganisation von Sergej Gurlukovich angehörten, ebenfalls auf dem Schiff ein und kaperten es, ohne das die Soldaten im Inneren etwas davon mitbekamen. Gurlukovich erklärtes Ziel ist es, Russland wieder zu Größe und Macht zu verhelfen, indem er den neuen Metal Gear stiehlt. Solid versuchte trotzdem, seine Mission zu erfüllen und schaffte es auch, Otacon die erforderlichen Bilder zu machen und zu schicken. Kurz darauf taucht allerdings Revolver Ocelot wieder auf, und begeht einen Verrat an Gurlukovich. Er tötete ihn und entkam mit Metal Gear RAY. Big Shell Zwischenfall Während MGS 2 ist nicht auszuschließen, dass es sich bei dem Anführer der Terroristen nicht um Snake handelt. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Snake als "Pliskin" - und Mitglied einer Antiterroreinheit - verkleidet in die Big Shell-Reinigungsanlage eindringen konnte. Während der Mission arbeitet er eng mit "Raiden" zusammen, der nicht um die wahre Identität Snakes weiß. "Solid Snake" und "Raiden" kämpfen sich am Ende der Mission durch eine Vielzahl an feindlichen Spezialeinheiten, jedoch muss sich "Solid Snake" anschließend der im Grunde unbesiegbaren "Fortune" geschlagen geben, die ihn in Handschellen Solidus vorführt. Nachdem die Lage eskaliert und "Fortune" von Ocelot getötet wird, ergreift "Liquid Snake" wieder Besitz von Ocelot und flieht mit dem Metal Gear, um die "Patriots" aufzusuchen. "Solid Snake", der sich aus den Handschellen befreien konnte, schafft es gerade noch von den Metal Gear aufzuspringen und verschwindet. Im Abspann von MGS 2 trifft er auf den verwirrten "Raiden" und zeigt die Diskette mit der gebannten Liste der Patriots. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass alle Personen auf der Diskette seit ca. 100 Jahren tot sind.Und das es eine liste der früheren Philosofen ist. Sonstiges * Liquid Ocelot verbrannte die linke Gesichtshälfte von Solid Snake in Osteuropa. * Solid Snake ist Raucher.Er hört allerdings am ende des 4ten Teils auf, dar er meint es würde ihn irgendwann umbringen. * Sein Spruch "I'm no hero. Never was. Never will be. I'm just an old killer" wird mehrere Male im 4ten Teil (Metal Gear Solid: Guns of the patriots) erwähnt. * Otacon ist sein Informant und sein bester Freund. en:Solid Snake es:Solid Snake Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Supportcharaktere Kategorie:Metal Gear Kategorie:Metal Gear 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 2 Kategorie:Metal Gear Solid 4